


Fluffy Food

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [9]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Food, Funny, Marshmallows, Oneshot, SU - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500, lapidot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Lapis and Peridot eat marshmallows.





	Fluffy Food

“It looks so intimidating Lapis.”

 

Peridot’s voice was the only thing that was heard inside of the barn, except for Pumpkin’s barks as he ran around and played. Peridot’s low voice however, would have gotten anyone’s attention because of her tone.

 

The green gem sat on the floor, looking at the thing, it was tiny, so fluffy, yet, so scary. It looked so weird, it was way too soft as she held it in her hand, like if it had secret plans against her. That it wanted something, but Peridot had no idea what. It was just, weird.

 

Lapis however, just smiled.

 

“Peridot, it’s just a marshmallow. They aren’t dangerous. At all.”

 

Peridot gulped.

 

“I trust you Lapis, but still, it looks so scary. How can anything look so fluffy? And humans eat these? Eating is already scary enough, but this takes the price. Are you sure this is a food? Because it looks like a pillow, and smells like pure sugar.”

 

Lapis shrugged.

 

“I’m pretty sure it  _ is _ pure sugar. But it is food. I’ve seen Steven eat it countless of times, you can do it.”

 

The green gem gulped, closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

 

“Okay, I’m going to do it. But if I don’t make it, all my belongings go to Pumpkin.”

 

“Peridot you’re a gem, it’s not like you’re gonna poof from a marshmallow.”


End file.
